My Discworld Challenge Fic
by Be'Jammin
Summary: This is a challenge fic, that is it has a challenge in it. Rules inside. Any questions, e-mail me.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Discworld.  
  
  
  
Authors notes: This is a contest, well more of a challenge, the rules will be posted at the end of the chapter and your stories will continue where this one left off. So please enter.  
  
  
  
Eskarina Smith was walking down one of the longer hallways of UU, she was walking for quite awhile, but she would do anything in the name of knowledge, even if that meant taking the Erigous Studies of Cruel and Unusual Geography taught by Professor Rincewind. But it was taking forever to get there. After an hour or so of hiking she finally got to the classroom, 7a9. When she went in, she saw the classroom, an office, and a living space. The professor himself was asleep at his desk, with what seemed to be his supper next to him. Esk sighed, for this was who was supposed to teach her about cruel and unusual geography. The professor stirred in his sleep and awakened with a snort. "Allo. Who are you?" Rincewind asked. "I am Eskarina Smith, a student here and apparently the only one taking this class. And call me Esk." Esk said. "Oh. Your that female student aren't you? Oi. Well, the lesson today is… we're going on a field trip, ahhh. Does the Agatean Empire sound alright, or how about Klatch?" Rincewind said. "No, the Agatean Empire sounds fine." Esk answered. "Good, good." Rincewind said as he walked down to what looked like a small desk. "What is that?" Esk asked. "A little bit of HEX. It helps me develop slugholes or something. Ponder explained it to me once." Rincewind said, as he keyed in some information. "The ants play whisper down the alley with the information, and then HEX sends one with the spell or something ready to be cast by the machine. In about an hour or so we should be ready to go to Hunghung. And while we wait, I am going to teach you some basic Agatean." Rincewind said as he started the linguistic lesson.  
  
About an hour or so late, after Esk got her belongings that she was going to take with her, she noticed for the first time the large trunk set next to one of the walls. "No, no, no. An empty one." Rincewind said to it as he closed the lid and opened it revealing an empty trunk space. "Okay, just put your things there as I prep for departure." Rincewind said. Esk did as she was told and watched with surprised eyes as the trunk got up on hundreds of little legs and started to hobble after Rincewind. And then she saw it. A black swirling pool. "We are going through that?" Esk exclaimed. "Yup. I don't won't to go. But, the Archchancellor said that I had to teach any students that found me, even though he doesn't say that to the others. Or I won't get paid, even though they don't pay me. So lets go." Rincewind said with worry in his voice as he, Esk, and the Luggage went through the portal.  
  
  
  
Okay here are the rules for this challenge crossover thing  
  
It must be a crossover between any of these three animes: Sailor Moon, Card Captor Sakura, or Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
It must be posted in either the anime fandoms section or in the Discworld section.  
  
You must sign up in a review of this story.  
  
You must make an authors note in the story that it is the answer to the challenge.  
  
It must have at least some sort of relationship between Rincewind and Esk, romance is encouraged.  
  
You have a year to complete it given the publish date of the challenge posting.  
  
Make it somewhat humorous.  
  
It must be continued after this fic, make a not to read this one first.  
  
I hope that a lot of people enter, as I would like to see what people will try to do, and I hope that the rules are not to complicated for anyone. And this is a challenge/contest, the winner gets to say that s/he was the best writer of the certain subject. 


	2. Default Chapter

Okay, so the rules were somewhat… confusing. So here are some changes. First off, the romance is no longer mandatory, but you will get extra credit if you include it and the more… intense the relationship, the more points. Oh and if you don't like the idea of a Rincewind/Esk type fic, just wait for me to get to writing my Nobby/Angua fic, I'm gonna've fun writing that one. Second, I am taking the advice of The Shadow and am adding Dragonball Z to the roster of choices. Don't worry about the time frame of any of the shows, I'll probably catch on anyway. As for making it longer, I don't know how to do that with out influencing what you are going to write, since I want you to take over at them coming right out of the portal. Oh, reading 'Equal Rights' might be a good idea to help you understand Esk, and this is after 'The Last Hero' since Rincewind is the professor of the Erigous Studies of Cruel and Unusual Geography. And here is something to think about. The ants played whisper down the alley, so he might have told them portal to Hunghung, but HEX might have received something like wormhole to Tokyo, or something.  
  
'Nother rule added, um, the best from each category will compete against each other and you can enter in more than one cat.  
  
And here are some suggestions just to get the gist of things. Lets say that you choose the Yu-Gi-Oh, that Shadow Land or Realm, or whatever it is called could be like the Dungeon Dimension, and I could imagine Rincewind and Esk finding this to be very stupid to be using the Things in a card game. And if you are going to use the original version, where they would be speaking Japanese, make it sound like to Rincewind to be a coarse form of Agatean, and to the other people, he is a strange foreigner speaking Japanese better then them. Or not. But anyway, I hope that this will clear up any confusion that anyone had with the rules.  
  
Oh and Shadow, are you entering it? Because I hope so. I like what you write and would like to see how you would handle this. 


End file.
